The Ultimate Tamer
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: It was a normal day as a 13 years old kid how to the middle of Tokyo but one day in a boys dream of a dog like digimon slowly dying connects to the boy and boy was Nero Hirogata and togeather the two meet new people and and become   the ultmate Tamer'.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon it is own by Toi animation I only own my OC character.

Ch.1 _**The**__**Dream **_

(kid): Where am I (someone): I'm fading away (kid): Who there (someone): who are you . just before he was going to see how it was something screaming for him to wake up. He finally wakes up sat up on his bed. (kid): that was a weird dream how was that. Said the confused kid right after he was in his though and tried to figure out what he dreamed a familiar voice was calling him again it was his mom. (mom): Nero you need to wake up and get ready and eat your breakfast your going to be late for school on the first day. said annoyed calling him several times (Nero): Crap the alarm dent go off .said annoyed Nero got out of his bed and put on a blue T-shirt, Blue jeans pants, yellow and black shoes and went to his closet and got some shades , his card reader, and cards.

He went down stirs and got at the table to eat his breakfast. (Nero): So mom what new school am I attending. (mom): Shinjuku. Said in a hurry. (Nero): well are you going to take me there.

(Mom): Sorry I can't traffic here is huge your going to have to walk and when I say walk I mean run It's not that far from here. (Nero): WHAT ah great…I'm finish Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon it is own by Toi animation I only own my OCs character.

_**Tyson : Hi people how is reading this is my first Digimon fanfic ever and I hope you like it and if I mess up any names my bad okay is there anything I miss Nero. **_

_**Nero: No you got ever thing enough of this get on with the story already . **_

_**B-Gaomon : I hope you won't mess this up for us.**_

_**Tyson: me too alright on with the chapter. said very nervous. **_

_**I do not own digimon. Except Nero and Dark Gaomon there mine. **_

_**Ch.2 The Dark Dog's Revival **_

_*******Scenario change: Shinjuku*******_

The teacher went in front of the class and started writing on the board of what the other students are going to do then she sees me and then check roll call. (Teacher): students we have a new student how will joining are class for now on okay you introduce yourself. I walk in front of the class and ever one was looking at me and started to get nerves and some girls whispering to each other saying that I was cute I just ignored it. (Nero): hiya I'm Nero Hirogata, I'm 13 years old, I like reading , drawing , the colors blue and red and Digimon I'm a very serious person mostly and like to get things done quickly and also get along with other but proffer to do things alone some times and etc.

(Teacher): okay take a seat next to the window. I took the seat and there was a table that said Takato he most not be here. The teacher hears some one through the door and knows how it was somehow. ( ): I hear that you know the rules you show up late you have to wait. (?): How me. With that said ever one started laughing. A few minutes later she went to the door and the hall window was open so ever one can hear him talking to himself. Then I hear the name Agumon and that coot my attention. Then went up to him. Are you making a Halloween costume she said? (?): No it a digimon don't you know anything,said rudely then finally look up and was surprised.(Mrs. Sashi ) well Takato dispite your apology you don't seem sorry for being late do you. (Takato): ah yes oh I mean no maim. Said Takato then started rambling nonsense then ever one started laughing again

After a while the bell finally ring ever one stormed out of the class room except me and Takato. I walked up to him to see what appear to be doing work but was him drawing some one. (Nero): what are you drawing? Said expressionlessly but curious. (Takato): hm oh it a new digimon I made up his name it guilmon . Said proudly. (Nero): well it seems that I'm not alone in this. Said relieved. I showed him the picture I saw in my dream. (Takato): Awesome that looks exactly like Gaomon except he is Dark and I never him like that. Just before I was about to say something a girl with a puppet of a dog show up. Takato jump out of his seat and started rambling again. I was a little surprised but dent show it. (Nero): Takato calm down it just a girl ah your Jeri right. (Jeri): yeah .She said as she was walking to her desk and got a flute from out of it. Then she walked out of the class was still there then was stock a puppet threw the door. (Jeri's puppet): you better hurry up and write that apology. Said as then finally left. (Nero): okaaaay you ready to go or what. Said still trying to figure out what that all about! (Takato): okay just give me sec I'll meet you outside .

_**Five minutes later **_

(Takato): okay follow me so I can get my cards and scanner Nero. (Nero): okay you lead the way.

**Xxxx ****Location change: the Park ****xxxX**

**Suddenly **an out of nowhere storm pass through the skies. (Nero): what Mom said that there will be clear skies I know globe warming was bogus. (Takato): it was suppose to be. Said confused. We went to some kind of a rocky hideout to hide stuff on (Nero): good hiding place for a hideout in a place like this. (Takato): thanks it nothing. Takato went through his cards to make sure there all there. (Nero): are thoughts are your cards. (Takato): yeah but there not very good. Said disappointed. Then his scanner was messing up again as for what he told me then it started to change (Nero):no way is that it can't be is it. Said like it was impossible but anything is possible right. (Takato): It's a digivice Nero look at you backpack it's glowing. (Nero): it is glowing. I look inside and there it was another digivice, it was all black with a yellow ring on it that said dark-digivice. (Nero and Takato)Cool. Said amazed .(Nero) well I have to get going im going to check this out and my mom might get worry later.(Takato): alright I'll see you tomorrow right. I turn around was starting to see Takato as a friend. (Nero): tomorrow then later

_**Xxxx**__**location change: Home**__** xxxX**_

I finally got home then my room, I put the D-digivice down on the table next to me and got on computer to listen to music then I hear the voice again (Someone): human please help me (Nero): where are you said starting to get frustrated with this.(Someone): In the digivice (Nero): how are you. (Someone): da Dark Gaomon please checks my status. Said faintly injured in pain. I check it and it showed how he was, how he acts. It also showed his health that was incredibly low at 15% and dropping (Nero): dude your health is insanely low but what can I do. Said helpless (D- Gaomon): the Blue card slash it with the digivice (Nero): what Blue card I don't have a. just as I check my pockets there it was the blue card I slash it with the D-digivice and his power, Health, strength, and ever thing went up.(D- Gaomon): thank you human what is your name. said curiously. (Nero): Nero – Nero Hirogata.

As I said that D- Gaomon closed his eyes and disappeared from the Dark-digivice then suddenly my door close and it looks like I was surrounded by darkness and then a portal like window appear before me than there he was Dark Gaomon. He look very shadowy in the lighted window, his eyes look demonic yellow with expressionless dog like face but look harmless right now. (D-Gaomon): Don't be afraid Sir I will not harm you. (Nero): how said I was afraid. Said stutering. (D-Gaomon): Ha that's funny you look surprise to me anyway do you want to be the best I can make you far greater than you can imagine. (Nero): What do you mean by that? (D-Gaomon): you will be the ultimate Tamer and I want to be the ultimate digimon share your strength with me and we will be unstoppable. Said seriously and confidently.

I finally made a decision (Nero): alright I will do it and that will be our dream to become the Ultimate Tamer and partner Dark Gaomon and we will show the how deserve the title: Ultimate Heroes lets be the best we can be but not tonight I'm tired well train tomorrow with a friend with us (D-Gaomon): yes you wish Master.

_**Tyson: There it is the second chapter done**_ _**what do you think Gaomon.**_

_**D-Gaomon: I guess my appearce was okay but you need to work on the next on the next one.**_

_**Tyson: Alright I will and I hope some of you will read and review with comments .alright that all for now Tyson1234 over and out Peace.**_

.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tyson: Hi People who are reading this here is the 3rd chapter and I hope you all will like it. Is there anything you two need to say before we start!_**

**_Nero: No Not really right now but I know Gaomon does. He turns around and sees dark Gaomon sleeping. _**

**_Nero: I guess I'll just leave him alone, you know how he gets._**

**_Tyson: yeah if I wake that lunatic he's going to chase me around with a baseball bat for no reason. _**

**_Nero: Just do the chapter before he wakes up. _**

**_Tyson: alright here it is enjoy._**

**Ch.3 The Beginning of the ultimate Tamer **

**_Xxxlocation: at school _****_xxX_**

We were in the school and it was about to be over. I haven't seen Takato Half of the day. I sort of change my look wearing a blue T-shirt, a sleeveless gray hooded jacket, and black shorts with the Dark D-Ark hook on them and change my hair style since my hair was naturally spiky and made it into a bit of a Cloud Strife look, I am Japanese after all and so can so I can fit in with the school.

(Nero): Where is Takato I saw him this morning. (D-Gaomon): Is he the friend you were talking about. Said curious. (Nero): yeah he is and he has a Digivice too. (D-Gaomon ): Does he have a partner.(Nero): I don't know yet , I was wondering since you sort of remind me of my brother because he…never mind so do you want a new name or what because Dark Gaomon is too much of a name don't you think. (dark- Gaomon): I guess as long it's not a stupid name alright. (Nero): alright

**_5 min later and now in the park_**

(Nero): come on we went through 17 names already you have to pick one.(D-Gaomon): All the names stupid. (Nero): Fine alright how about `` Ryuu ''. (Ryuu): Ryuu I can live with that name. (Nero): Thank you finally a suitable name for you now let continue find Takato. (Ryuu): Yes sir.

**15 minutes later**

We had no luck finding Takato at all until we hear someone screaming Diamond Storm I went to the source and it was so Fox flying trod another Digimon, he look like a dragon without his wings and looks like Agumon except red, taller, and longer ears. They started to roll around the ground. Then I see a girl and Takato Watching them fight.

(Nero): Takato get out of there its way too dangerous for you here. (Takato): No I have to stop her from hurting Guilmon. Said desperately.

(Nero): No way is that the same Drawing he drew yesterday, that means that Takato is a Tamer along with that girl.

I pull out the Dark D-Power and put it on voice mode. (Dark D-power): Renamon – level: Rookie – Attribute: Data – Attacks: Diamond storm, Kohenkyo, and Power paw.

(Takato): man it's like he doesn't even know I'm here. Both tamers were getting frustrated mostly the mysteries girl. (?): That just plane sloppy Renamon. Said getting fed up with this and then started pulling out cards.

(Takato): What is she doing now? Said very worry of what going to happen next. (?): DIGIMODIFY: Armor activate. Said slashing the card with her D- Power. (Takato): Oh no Guilmon runway I'm begging you.

(Nero): I Had enough of this, Ryuu Get Ready. Said seriously. (Ryuu): Yes sir which one is my opponent. Said clearly ready of anything. (Nero): The Fox But hold on a second. (Ryuu): As you wish sir. Said trying to follow order but his instincts were screaming at him to go for it. (Nero): Takato call off your Digimon before he gets kill.

(Takato): Right now would be a real good time for you to start listening to me. After he hears Takato he started to get off of the vixen. She tried to blast him with the armor but miss and was flown backward.

(Guilmon): I'm sorry for not listening Takatomon are we going to play now. Said like nothing even happen and ran to his Tamer. (Rika): Now your chance Renamon. The vixen just stood there unsure of what to do because the unknown Digimon was next to his tamer already. (Rika): what's wrong with you attack now. She screamed at her partner.

Renamon jumped in the air to get a clear shoot without hitting the boy but Ryuu Tackled Her in the air. He was just about to blow her away with his Spiral Blow attack by Nero command but was interrupted by someone yelling.

(Boy): Stop it. He yelled and everyone just stopped and looks at him. Then a rabbit jumps off his shoulder. (Terriermon): You looked really good there but don't you think it's a little silly rolling around in the dirt like that. He said to Renamon and she dent take that comment very well but just stood there in shock.

(Boy): It's not very smart mouthing to someone bigger than you. (Terriermon): Henry "Momenti`` .(Henry): No you take it easy now what are you guys fighting about anyways. Said confused. (Rika): Well that's a dumb question what else are Digimon suppose to do. (Henry): Anything they want to there not fighting machines nor slaves or pets. They just want to do the same thing we do. He explained. (Rika): Well Renamon wants to fight so do I for that matter. She said then just left somewhere.

Renamon then eyed Ryuu angrily and so did and so did he know that she see wanted to get back at him later then she fazed away. There was an acquired silenced Nero wanted to end it. (Nero): Well she was mean as hell. Said wonder what that was all about.

** 5 minutes later in a old stone house in the park**

(Henry): Your Takato right. (Takato): Yeah I saw you yesterday. (Henry): Yeah when Guilmon got bored and came looking for you, I'm Henry whats your name. He introduces himself and was preferring to me.

(Nero): My name is Nero nice to meet you and this is Ryuu the Dark Gaomon. Pointing to Ryuu next to the other two digimon but not playing just standing with his back against the wall with his eyes closed.

(Takato): You two came in just in time she was going to slice and dice him. (Nero): More like kill him for data and walk away like nothing happen.

(Henry): I mean look at them how can that girl think there here just to fight. (Takato): All they what to do is eat. (Nero): In a cafeteria at school.

Takato): Guilmon can be are official taster. Said trying to be funny. (Henry): Then we will all go hungry. Then we started laughing.

(Terriermon): I'm Hungry. (Henry): But you just ate. (Terriermon): so whats your point. (Henry): Alright dinner time got to go you two. (Takato): Okay see you waving (Guilmon): Takatomon I'm hungry. (Takato): see what you started. (Nero): what does momenti mean. He asks the half Chinese and Japanese kid but his partner spoke for him. (Terriermon): It means take it easy. He yells as they left and was out of site.

(Nero): Alright man I'm going to go home I'll see you later Takato. Said as we left. (Takato and Guilmon): Bye. We said and then we left and was about to head home.

**XxX location XxX: Now at home in Nero's room**

I started to think about that girl that she can be a big threat. (Nero): Ryuu we need to be cautious about that girl. (Ryuu): Yes Master. He obeyed

(Nero): You don't have to call me that man just call me Nero. (Ryuu): Okay Nero oh, Nero where your father and brother. Said curious (Nero): My dad is dead and my brother disappeared like 3 years ago he was 16 when he left. (Ryuu): I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories. Don't worry you den't know I'll be back with food.

After he left Ryuu went to the picture he spotted and looks at it. It was Nero Younger holding onto his mom then sees two other, his Father and the lost brother how did look to be in his teens already as Nero said. Ryuu puts down the picture then got on the bed then waited for Nero's return.

**The next day**

Nero was walking from an okay day at school then sees Takato running after some. (Nero): Now I wonder how is Takato chasing. (Ryuu): We need to go see them before they get into trouble by that girl she might be here I smell Renamon nearby. (Nero): Alright Lets go.

**_To be continued_**

**Tyson: Alright that's all for now sorry for not really explaining Nero to all of you he is Japanese.**

**Nero: Tyson this chapter it was okay but it could have been better I got to say but others may say different **

**Tyson: I know okay that's it for now and I hope you guys like it and no flames please also review if you want.**

**Ryuu: We hope you all like this chapter and now its your que you two I'm going back too sleep.**

**Nero and Tyson: Until next on Digimon tamer: The Ultimate Tamer.**


End file.
